Many of the older financial institutions follow an “onion security model” which has many layers of security between the application servers and the network edge. The “onion security model” requires that, at each layer of security, a message be decrypted, analyzed, and re-encrypted before passing a message on to the next layer. Most financial institutions have not yet moved to secure, lights out data centers. Instead, operations personnel at financial institutions are allowed both physical and login access to a financial institution's servers. Therefore, the operations personnel can see unencrypted messages while the messages are analyzed at each layer of security.